


[Podfic] Twenty-One

by aranel_parmadil



Series: What Did You Think About [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you think about when you were twenty-one?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Twenty-One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty-One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596276) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Thanks, as always, to [Chryse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse) for giving me permission to podfic her glorious fics. I will keep doing it until she tells me to stop...
> 
> Added 13/12/15: Artwork is by periodicallychlorinated and can be found [here](http://periodicallychlorinated.tumblr.com/post/135119739827/for-aranel-parmadil-who-has-beautifully-read-more) on their tumblr.

 

Twenty-One - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k0sik1gbab45uu0/Twenty-One_-_Chryse.mp3)


End file.
